Out of Control
by ELFNoona
Summary: Dans un couple, il y en a toujours un plus fort que l'autre. Mais à quel point? Vont-ils continuer de vivre ainsi? .../Key/... -By Noona-
1. Prologue

Il m'embrasse le cou, le lèche, me fait frissonner de plaisir et d'impatience. La chaleur dans notre chambre monte rapidement.

Après plusieurs heure, il retombe mollement près de mon corps nu.

- Dis... Tu m'as déjà trompe ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais pourquoi cette question maintenant ?

- De toute façon, je sais quand tu mens. Je sais tout de toi, Kim KiBum. Maintenant, dors.

Je le sens fermer les yeux, sa respiration devient calme. Mon regard se porte sur le plafond que je distingue à peine dans la pénombre. Pas seulement celle de la pièce, mon cœur est noyé dans les ténèbres. Parce que je l'aime.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le lendemain, dimanche, la journée est libre. Onew, en manque de poulet, propose au maknae d'aller faire quelques courses, avec l'aide de MinHo. Une fois le petit groupe sortit, mon amant se jette sur mes lèvres qu'il dévore. Il commence sa descente vers mon cou, ma clavicule, mon torse. Et là, sans comprendre pourquoi, il me gifle. Je le regarde, totalement abasourdie. Il m'assène un autre coup, au creux de l'estomac. Je me plis sous la douleur. J'ai juste le temps de voir son genou se rapprocher et je me retrouve au sol. Après quelques autres coups au visage, il me laisse enfin libre de mes mouvements. Je crache un peu de sang. Ma lèvre et ma joue saignent, et mon torse est couvert de bleus.

- Ça, c'est parce que tu as regardé les fesses de MinHo.

Il avance vers la sortie, me lance un dernier regard.

- Tu nettoiera la tache, le sang laisse des traces.

Il quitte la pièce. Je me mets à pleurer, silencieusement. Mes cotes me font souffrir, mes larmes se mêlent à mon sang. Je veux mourir.

Je prend mon courage à deux mains, et me relève difficilement. Mes poumons sont douloureux, et mes jambes me portent à peine. J'essuie rapidement la tache au sol, et pars m'allonger sur le canapé. La porte s'ouvre sur une discussion animée.

- Le poulet rôti est meilleur que le poulet frit !

- Non ! Le mieux, c'est le frit !

- Chut ! Tous les poulets sont b... KEY !

Le cri du leader l'a alerté, et il se rue dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Il vient de tomber dans les marches, je cherchais la trousse de secours. N'est-ce pas, KiBum ?

Je cesse un instant de respirer. Son regard me fait froid dans le dos.

- O... Oui...

- Ne te fatigue pas à parler, Hyung ! Je vais soigner tes blessures !

Notre cher maknae court dans la salle de bains, alors que mon leader et le rappeur du groupe rangent les courses. JongHyun se penche à mon oreille.

- Bien... Si tu dis la vérité, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer...


	3. Chapitre 2

TaeMin réapparaît, armé de la trousse de premiers soins. Il me fait m'asseoir et imbibe un coton de désinfectant, qu'il pose délicatement sur mes coupures. Ses yeux plissés pour plus de précision, son nez fin, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où sort parfois sa petite langue rose, ses joues assorties, sur le fond de sa peau blanche et lisse.

- Ça ne pique pas trop ?

- Non, ça va... Mais c'est à la mère de s'occuper de ça...

- Quand la mère est malade, c'est le rôle des enfants de s'occuper d'elle.

Il sourit. J'aime le voir sourire. Il apporte la fraîcheur et la bonne humeur.

- Voilà, tu es tout beau !

- Beau ? Avec un pansement sous l'œil et la lèvre ouverte ?

- Tu es toujours beau, Hyung.

- Merci, TaeMin.

Il me sourit alors que j'ébouriffe tendrement ses cheveux.

- Hyung ! Ce midi, c'est moi qui cuisine !

Je pars dans ma chambre me changer. Après un très bon repas, je mets mes chaussures.

- Tu sors ? Tu vas où ?

- Euh... Faire un tour...

Il me prend soudainement dans ses bras.

- Désolé, KiBum... Je ne voulais pas... Je me suis emporté... Ne me laisse pas... Ne m'abandonne pas...

Je sens une goutte traverser ma chemise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jjong... Je ne t'en veux pas...

Il relève son visage vers moi et m'embrasse doucement.

- Alors vous êtes vraiment ensemble!

Nos têtes se tournent vers Onew.


	4. Chapitre 3

- Ah... Euh... Onew, c'est...

- On est grillé, je crois...

Je le regarde doucement.

- Et bien, KiBum, on ne peut plus leur cacher...

- Vous savez, ça ne nous dérange pas ! Ça ne me surprend même pas ! Du moment que vous êtes heureux.

- Merci Onew.

- Oui... Heureux...

Nous revenons dans le salon.

- Je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser.

- Alors vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

- Oui, TaeMin.

Il enlace ma taille, mon côté douloureux. Je souris comme je peux.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- 4 mois.

- Déjà ! Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?

- Disons que... C'est venu comme ça, alors...

L'après-midi se déroula lentement. Il me lançait des regards inquiets, sincères. Il m'enlaçait souvent, embrassait ma joue. Le soir venu, je me remets aux fourneaux. Malgré les heures qui s'étaient écoulées, mon corps me paraît toujours lourd, étroit.

- C'est délicieux, Key !

- Merci, Tae.

- Je vais ranger la table, tu peux aller te reposer.

- Merci, MinHo.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit. Notre lit. Une larme roule sur ma joue. J'entends la porte, et le vois s'asseoir près de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, me berce, embrasse mon front.

- Désolé KiBum...

Je me sens m'endormir. La journée a été épuisante. Je me laisse partir dans ses bras, dans un rêve doux et moelleux.


	5. Chapitre 4

Je marche le long d'un couloir sans fin, sans porte ni fenêtre. Je ne distingue pas le mur face à moi. Soudain, sortant d'un mur, tel un fantôme, MinHo se met à marcher à mes côtés, sans un mot, le regard vide. Nous avançons, et une porte apparaît enfin, mais toujours lointaine. Onew apparaît de la même façon, et avance avec nous. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'une main se pose brutalement sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vois JongHyun, le regard haineux. Il tire mon bras dans le sens inverse, mais ma main est fermement accrochée à la poignet de la porte. Dans un mouvement brusque, j'arrive à l'ouvrir. TaeMin est étendu dans une marre de sang.

- C'est ta faute.

Ils le disent tous, cette phrase s'inscrit sur les murs, peinte avec le sang dans lequel je me noie. Je panique, je me débat, mais je ne fais que m'enfoncer encore plus. Je me réveille en sursaut. J'entends sa respiration régulière. Je me glisse hors des draps et m'habille rapidement. Je me sers un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et mets mes chaussures. Cette fois, il ne m'arrêteras pas. Je marche difficilement dans la rue. L'air est frais, il me fais un bien fou. J'arrive enfin à destination.

- Patienter quelques instants, un médecin va arriver.

- Merci.

Je reste debout, m'asseoir est trop difficile. Un homme en blouse arrive et m'emmène dans son cabinet pour m'ausculter. Après quelques tests, il décide de me faire passer une radio.

M. Kim, le bilan est lourd. 2 côtes cassées, et la jambe gauche est aussi touchée. Je me demande comment vous pouvez tenir debout ! Nous allons devoir vous opérer pour déplacer une côte qui risque de percer un de vos poumons, et ensuite, vous devrez rester ici plusieurs mois.


	6. Chapitre 5

Je ne leur ai rien dis concernant mon hospitalisation. Kim KiBum a juste disparu. Pendant 6 mois. Et un jour, le médecin a dit que si je faisais attention, j'avais le droit de sortir. Je me suis donc retrouvé dans la rue. Le soleil était éblouissant, presque aveuglant. Je suis rentré, le pas traînant. J'ai ouvert la porte, ai retiré mes chaussures, et me suis assis sur le canapé. Puis j'ai murmuré.

- Je suis rentré.

JongHyun a pleuré, TaeMin aussi, et il m'a serré dans ses bras. MinHo arborait un visage ahuri, et Onew s'étouffait avec son poulet. Les questions fusaient entre deux larmes.

- J'ai fais un petit séjour à l'hôpital, ma chute était un peu plus grave que ce que je pensais. Je vous voyais à la télé... Vous m'avez manqué, vous aussi.

Ils ont voulu faire une petite fête pour mon retour, mais j'avais encore besoin de repos. JongHyun m'a suivit dans notre chambre. Il m'a doucement embrassé, avant de caresser mon torse et mes hanches, et de lécher mon cou.

- Jjong... Je sus encore trop faib...

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, tellement inquiété... Tu es parti au milieu de la nuit...

- Désolé, Jjong... Mais je suis là, maintenant.

Il m'a embrassé, encore et encore. Puis, doucement, ses mains se sont glissées dans mon jean.

- Non, Jjong... Pas ce soir...

- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu m'as manqué... J'ai du assouvir ce manque avec d'autres que toi... Mais maintenant, tu es là... Tu es à moi...

Tout en disant ça, il m'a déshabillé, et m'a pris, sans préparation. Il embrassait mon dos, me mordant à pleines dents. Mes larmes coulaient à chaque coup de reins en moi. Je ne ressentais aucun plaisir, juste la douleur. Après avoir jouit, il s'est retiré, et m'a abandonné sur nos draps souillé. J'ai pleuré longtemps, avant de m'endormir.


	7. Chapitre 6

Je me réveille encore d'un cauchemar. Le bruit du micro-ondes me signale que quelqu'un est dans la cuisine. Je rentre dans la pièce et fais sursauter notre maknae.

- Tu ne dors pas, Tae ?

- Ah, Hyung ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, alors je me suis fais un verre de lait chaud.

Ses yeux sont fatigués. J'ai du l'inquiéter, lui aussi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras.

- Tu veux que je dorme avec toi, cette nuit ?

- Oh oui ! Mais... Et JongHyun ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne dira rien.

Il me sourit. L'éclat de ce sourire me réchauffe le cœur. Je suis enfin heureux d'être rentré.

Je me couche près de lui, dans son petit lit. Mon torse se colle à son dos, sa chaleur envahie mon corps. Je me sens bien. Je suis enfin apaisé, calme, serein. Mais à peine ai-je fermé les yeux que la lumière s'allume, et une main attrape mon poignet pour m'extraire des draps.

- KiBum ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu allais coucher avec lui, c'est ça ! Je vais devoir sévir, encore une fois !

Son poing s'abat sur mon visage, encore et encore, sous le regard impuissant de TaeMin, qui est resté pétrifié. Je suis déjà à terre, le visage couvert de sang, lorsqu'il commence à lancer son pied dans mon estomac. Alertés par le bruit, JinKi et MinHo entrent dans la pièce. Alors que le rappeur tente de calmer mon amant, notre leader s'est accroupi près de moi pour constater l'ampleur des dégats.

- Key, tu m'entends ?

Je hoche difficilement la tête. TaeMin s'écroule en larme, sous le choc de la scéne.

- C'est ta faute ! Tu es à moi, KiBum !

- Je ne suis... A personne...

Je perds connaissance.


	8. Chapitre 7

Je me réveille dans des draps blancs, dans une pièce tout aussi blanche. Un BIP régulier retentit derrière moi. Endormi la tête sur mon lit, serrant ma main dans la sienne, je reconnais la chevelure blonde de TaeMin. Je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Dehors, le soleil est lumineux. Je reste là à observer mon am un long moment. Ses mèches blondes encadrant son visage fin, ses paupières closes, ses lèvres rosées, sa peau blanche. Il est magnifique. Doucement, il ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers moi. Je lui souris le plus sincèrement possible, et il sourit à son tour.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ?

- Je dors depuis longtemps ?

- Tu es tombé dans le coma, et ça fait 5 jours qu'on attends ton réveil.

- Où sont les autres ? Où est mon JongHyun ?

- JongHyun est... Parti...

- Parti ? Où ça ?

- Dans un hôpital...

- Il s'est blessé ?

- Non ! C'est un...

- Notre blessé est réveillé ?

- Oui, mais... Pourquoi je suis blessé alors que je me suis juste évanoui ?

Silence. Ils mes regardent tous les trois.

- Key, tu ne te souviens pas de ta dernière nuit à la maison ?

- Mmh... Je me suis levé parce que TaeMin se faisait un lait chaud et en arrivant dans la cuisine, j'ai fais un malaise, non ?

- Je vais chercher un médecin.

- MinHo quitte la chambre, TaeMin ne me regarde plus, le sol est devenu beaucoup plus intéressant que moi, et Onew semble plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- M. Kim, bonjour, je suis votre médecin. Nous allons vous faire passer un scanner pour nous assurer que tout va bien.

Je le suis en fauteuil et entre dans l'imposante machine. Une fois l'examen terminé, on me reconduit dans ma chambre, où mes amis sont rassemblés.

- Jjong n'est toujours pas là ? J'ai envie de le voir...

- M. Kim, suite au choc que vous avez vécu, votre mémoire a effacé une partie de vos souvenirs. Vous étiez victimes de violences conjugales.


	9. Chapitre 8

**- **Vous pouvez répéter ?

- JongHyun te battait, Key. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti en cure.

- En cure ? Où ça ? Je veux le voir !

- Non Key. Tu ne dois pas. C'est pour ton bien, et le tien aussi.

- Mais je veux le voir ! JE VEUX VOIR JONGHYUN !

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, Hyung ! Il te frappait, il te détruisait ! On ne peut pas le pardonner ! IL AURAIT PU TE TUER !

Après avoir dit ces mots, TaeMin sort de la pièce. Les images me reviennent doucement en tête, par petits flashs, trop courts pour être totalement compréhensibles.

- Il serait préférable de laisser le patient se reposer.

Ils sortent tous. Je m'endors rapidement.

"Tu as regardé les fesses de MinHo.

Le sang, ça laisse des traces.

Je suis désolé, KiBum.

Je me suis laissé emporter.

Je vais devoir sévir, encore une fois."

Je me réveille en sueur. Les souvenirs me reviennent en masse, beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Je me lève et sors dans le couloir, jusqu'à l'accueil.

- Monsieur ! Retournez dans votre chambre.

- Je dois passer un appel.

L'infirmière me tend un combiné.

- Faites vite.

Je compose le numéro et laisse sonner.

- … Allô ?

- TaeMin... C'est Key...

- Hyung ! Tu devrais dormir !

- TaeMin... Je m'excuse... Tu t'inquiétais juste pour moi...

- Ce n'est rien, Hyung... Alors dors, maintenant. Je passerai demain.

- Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'endors encore une fois.


	10. Chapitre 9

**- **Alors, Hyung, comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?

- Mieux, merci. Et toi ?

- Bien ! Onew m'a acheté du lait à la fraise !

- Key ! Je viens de voir ton médecin, il a dit que tu pourras sortir la semaine prochaine.

- Cool ! Où est MinHo ?

- Euh... Il est...

- Partit voir Jjong ?

- Oui...

- Comment il va ?

- Il se bat... Enfin, il fait de son mieux !

- Tant mieux... Il va guérir, lui aussi. Onew, tu peux aller me chercher une bouteille d'eau ?

- J'y cours !

Une fois le leader sorti, j'attrape doucement le bras du maknae et l'attire contre moi. Je le sers quelques instants dans mes bras.

- Merci d'être toujours là pour moi.

Nous nous séparons, puis nous restons à nous regarder.

- Euh... C'est... Quand... Enfin...

Il rougit et baisse la tête. Il est tellement mignon.

- Et voilà ta bouteille !

- Merci !

Je bois quelques gorgées. MinHo fait alors son entrée.

- Key ! Tu sors enfin !

- Oui, MinHo. Comment va Jjong ?

- Ah... Bien ! Il veux te revoir, mais il lutte pour se contrôler.

- J'irai le voir quand je sortirai.

- Les visites sont terminées, messieurs.

Après les avoir salués, le repas est servit. Je mange, et allume la télé.

- Vous avez déjà perdu un membre, mais cette fois, il y en a deux. Comment vivez-vous cette séparation ?

- Quelle séparation ? SHINee est composé de 5 personnes, et nous reviendrons à 5, encore plus brillants qu'avant.

- Devrons-nous attendre longtemps avant ce retour ?

- Vous attendrez le temps qu'il faut.

- Nous savons que Key est à l'hôpital pour différentes blessures suite à une chute, mais le mystère plane sur l'endroit où se trouve JongHyun. Pouvez-vous nous dire où il est ?

- JongHyun est actuellement quelque part à l'abri des médias. La conférence est terminée.


	11. Chapitre 10

- Ah ! La maison m'a man... C'est quoi ce bordel !?

- Bah... Tu étais pas là, alors...

- Alors MinHo enlevait ses slips dans le salon ? Vous allez me ranger tout ça !

- Mais... La lessive... Et la vaisselle...

- Vous êtes vraiment pas possibles ! MinHo, tu ramasse tous le linge, Onew, tu fais la vaisselle ! TaeMin, on va remplir les frigo.

Nous les abandonnons pour prendre le chemin du supermarché.

- Alors, tu es content que je sois rentré ?

- Oh oui ! Je vais enfin remanger ta cuisine !

Je baisse la tête. Il n'est content que pour ma cuisine...

- Ça ne va pas, Hyung ?

- Si ! J'ai hâte de cuisiner pour toi !

Et de dormir avec toi, me doucher avec toi, me coller à toi, te faire... Eh ! Je pense à quoi, là !?

- Hyung, je peux reprendre du lait à la cerise ?

- Oui, si tu veux...

Je ne résiste pas à sa bouille angélique... Je ne retiens pas ma pulsion et le prends soudainement dans mes bras.

- Hyung... Qu'est ce que...

- Chut... Reste comme ça... Juste quelques secondes...

Il m'enlace à son tour, et nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans un mot.

- Aller, on va payer tout ça.

Nous sortons du magasin. L'air est frais, en soirée. J'attrape sa main gelée et la glisse dans ma poche, sans la lâcher.

Silencieusement, nous rentrons. La vaisselle sèche au bord du lavabo, Onew est assis sur le canapé, regardant une émission sur le poulet. MinHo entre dans la pièce à ce moment.

- Key, j'ai trié le blanc et les couleurs, mais cette machine est incompréhensible...

- Merci, MinHo, je m'en occuperai.

Je rejoins TaeMin dans la cuisine, il est déjà en train de déballer les courses.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Merci, Hyung.

Plusieurs fois, nos doigts se sont effleurés, provoquant chez moi une multitude de frissons. Après avoir tout rangé, mon maknae se tourne vers moi.

- Hyung... Tu me déteste ?

- Quoi ? Non, TaeMin ! Pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ?

- Et bien... Tu n'as pas arrêté de sursauter à mon contact...

Je le prends une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Mes lèvres viennent rencontrer les siennes.


	12. Chapitre 11

Nos lèvres se séparent après ce baiser. TaeMin me regarde, totalement perdu.

- Hyung... Tu... Je...

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, le rapproche de moi, tente d'intensifier notre échange. Il prend enfin part à notre baiser, attrapant ma nuque, se collant à moi. Avant de dépasser la limite, je me sépare de son corps soudainement irrésistible.

- Je vais voir JongHyun, qui vient ?

- J'arrive, MinHo.

TaeMin me lance un regard apeuré.

- Hyung, tu es sûr ?

- Oui, TaeMin, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui souris doucement avant de sortir.

Le bâtiment est plutôt grand, avec beaucoup de fenêtres. Nous entrons. MinHo me guide à travers les couloirs, et nous arrivons dans sa chambre. Il lève les yeux de son magazine. Il me voit. Son visage se décompose.

- Tu es sorti... C'est bien...

Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace.

- Oui, je suis sorti ce matin. J'avais hâte de te revoir. Les autres ont dit que tu allais mieux.

- Oui, je fais mon maximum.

- Alors, raconte-moi comment ça se passe, ici.

- Et bien... J'ai des réunions de groupe, des cours de boxe, de yoga... J'apprends à me maîtriser...

Je m'assoie au bord de son lit et lui caresse la joue.

- Tu as maigris... Tu manges bien, ici ?

- Les premiers jours, je refusais de manger... Mais ça va mieux, maintenant.

- Bien. Je suis content. Tu reviendras vite, j'en suis certain.

Nous discutons plusieurs heures, jusqu'à la fin des visites, puis nous rentrons.

- Tu as bien pris soin de lui, MinHo. Merci beaucoup.

Pour fêter mon retour, soirée pizza. Après cette petite fête, le leader et le rappeur sont les premiers à se coucher, alors que mon maknae m'aide à ranger.

- Key... Je suis désolé... Pour tout à l'heure...

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Pour ça ?

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse encore une fois.

- Key... Tu ne devrais pas... JongHyun...

- JongHyun n'est pas là. Et il ne dirige pas ma vie.

- Key... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Tout se bouscule dans ma tête... Désolé...

- Prends ton temps. Va te coucher, il est tard.

Il quitte la pièce. Je me dirige vers le couloir, pose ma main sur la poignée. Je ne peux pas entrer. J'ai trop peur, trop mal. Je retourne dans le salon et me couche sur le canapé.


	13. Chapitre 12

**- **Key ? Pourquoi tu as dormi là ?

- Ah... Onew... Je me suis endormi ici sans faire attention, hier...

- De toute façon, il est l'heure. Je vais réveiller MinHo, tu t'occupe de Tae ?

- D'accord.

Je me lève. Ma nuit sur le divan a été douloureuse et inconfortable, mon dos me fait mal. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre du maknae. Il dort, on dirait un bébé. Je le secoues doucement.

- TaeMin, lève-toi, il est l'heure.

- Mmh... Encore deux minutes...

- Non, TaeMin. Apparemment, on a du travail aujourd'hui.

- Mais je veux que tu te couche avec moi...

Je soupire et m'installe dans ses draps.

- Juste deux minutes, pas plus.

Il m'enlace et cale sa tête contre mon épaule. Son souffle se répercute dans mon cou, ses mains prennent place au creux de mes reins. Je suis pris d'une bouffée de chaleur.

- Aller, debout, Tae !

Il s'agrippe à mon torse.

- Key... Embrasse-moi encore...

- Je croyais que tu ne comprenais plus...

- Je veux juste être sûr.

Ses yeux sont sincères. Doucement, j'approche mes lèvres de siennes, les frôle. Je sais que si je l'embrasse, je vais perdre mon contrôle. De justesse, je me stoppe et embrasse son front.

- Lève-toi et va prendre ta douche, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Je sors de sa chambre, le cœur battant. Nous déjeunons et nous rendons à la salle de danse pour me remettre à niveau. Après plusieurs heures à tourner encore et encore, nous décidons de faire une pause. Discrètement, la porte de la salle s'ouvre. JongHyun entre.

- Je suis de retour !


	14. Chapitre 13

MinHo le prend dans ses bras. Je sens que quelque chose tire ma manche. TaeMin me lance son regard enfantin. Je lui souris comme je peux. JongHyun s'approche de nous et m'enlace.

- Je suis là, KiBum. Je ne vous quitterai plus.

Nous décidons de manger au restaurant. Le repas s'éternise un peu, Jjong reste collé à moi alors que TaeMin a l'air nerveux. Nous rentrons à l'appartement, et je vais prendre une douche.

- K... Hyung, on peut parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Assied-toi.

- Hyung... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je veux dire, JongHyun...

- Je vais essayer de le pardonner... Et de recommencer avec lui...

- Hyung... Tu m'aimes quand même ?

- TaeMin, tu es le membre que j'ai toujours le plus protégé. Je tiens énormément à toi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasse plus ? Pourquoi tu le choisis lui ? Il t'as tant fait souffrir...

- Mes blessures ont guérie.

- Il te reste des cicatrices. Et pas que sur ton corps.

- N'insiste pas, Tae.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je veux encore sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes...

Il me regarde, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

- Ça sera le dernier, Tae.

Je m'approche et l'embrasse le plus doucement possible. À ce moment, la porte s'ouvre et JongHyun entre dans la pièce.


	15. Chapitre 14

Cette fois, c'est moi qui assiste impuissant à cette scène. JongHyun attrape le col du maknae et abat son poing sur son visage. Je ne peux que lui hurler d'arrêter, mais il ignore ma requête. Par chance, MinHo intervient rapidement pour stopper l'acte de violence.

- Je reviens pour toi, j'ai souffert pour toi, et je te retrouve avec lui !?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Je voulais reconstruire quelque chose avec toi !

- Bien sûr, avec ta langue au fond de sa gorge !

- Non ! D'accord, j'ai commencé à aimer TaeMin, mais ça n'a pas diminué mes sentiments pour toi ! Je pensais que tu avais changé !

- J'ai changé !

- Oui, ce n'est plus moi ton punching-ball !

- JongHyun, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Key de m'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas qu'il retourne dans tes bras. J'ai été égoïste.

Je me penche sur son corps meurtrie.

- Non, Tae, n'essaie pas de me défendre. Tu n'as rien fais de mal. J'ai juste choisis la mauvaise personne.

Je me relève et fais face à Jjong, toujours retenu par MinHo.

- Je vouais vraiment essayer avec toi, mais ce que tu viens de faire montre que tu n'as pas changé. Ça aurai pu être moi, à la place de TaeMin. Je suis désolé, JongHyun, mais nous ne pouvons plus suivre le même chemin. C'est fini.


	16. Chapitre 15

MinHo le lâche, il s'effondre, et commence à pleurer. Mes paroles sont dures, mais je ne retirerai aucun de mes mots.

- Key... Je t'aime... Tu ne peux pas me laisser...

J'ai envie de lui dire que je reste, que je lui pardonne, mais mes yeux reviennent sans cesse sur TaeMin. Si je reviens sur ma parole, j'abandonne TaeMin. Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant que je connais ses sentiments. MinHo le relève.

- JongHyun... Chut, je suis là...

- MinHo... Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rappeur baisse la tête, honteux que je l'ai découvert.

- Je te le confis. Tu prendras soin de lui, hein ?

- Key... Tu peux compter sur moi. Il sera plus heureux avec moi.

- Il sera heureux, tout simplement.

J'attrape le maknae et le porte dans mes bras avant de l'installer sur le canapé du salon et d'aller chercher la trousse de soin.

- Finalement, c'est la maman qui soigne son fils.

- Chut... Arrête avec cette histoire de mère et de fils... Bon, tu as encore mal où ?

- À la lèvre. Il me faut un bisou magique.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement. Je n'ai plus aucun remord lorsque mes lèvres caressent les siennes, ou quand ma langue s'aventure dans sa bouche. Ses mains viennent agripper mes bras alors que les miennes se glissent dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Notre échange m'électrise, me paralyse, je voudrais rester ici pour toujours. Nous nous séparons enfin, puis il baisse la tête, rouge.

- C'est... Notre premier... Vrai baiser... Je ne dois pas... Être très doué...

- Je t'aime, TaeMin.

Il relève la tête, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Tu... Mais... JongHyun...

- Je l'aime aussi, bien sûr. Mais maintenant, c'est avec toi que je veux être.

Il me serre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi, Key... KiBum.


	17. Chapitre 16

Un froid s'est rapidement installé à la maison. JongHyun me fuyait, restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, avec MinHo. Apparemment, il était inconsolable. Un matin, alors que MinHo était parti aux toilettes, TaeMin a décidé d'aller lui parler.

- Je lui ai dis que c'était mieux pour lui, que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux, et qu'il pouvait compter sur MinHo. Il m'a balancé son oreiller et l'autre grande perche m'a mis dehors...

- Je pense qu'il a compris. Il va se relever, j'en suis sûr.

- KiBum...

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Il m'embrasse. Il le fait de plus en plus spontanément. Mais il a toujours ce petit air gêné qui le rend irrésistible.

- KiBum... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose...

- Je t'écoute.

Il baisse la tête et rougit encore plus.

- Je... Comment dire... Je t'aime et... Tu m'aimes, donc... Il serait normal que nous ayons... Un certain type de... Relation... Enfin... Tu vois, quoi...

Il est définitivement adorable. Je le prends dans mes bras et embrasse son front.

- Je veux être sûr que tu es prêt, que tu ne te force pas pour me faire plaisir.

- J'en ai vraiment envie... Mais toi... Après tout ce que tu as vécu... Je ne veux pas te presser...

- Si on pense tout les deux à l'autre, on ne va pas avancer. Bon, va à la douche, je vais préparer à manger.

- Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Non. Je n'irai pas à la douche sans toi.

Il est vraiment pas possible... Je me retourne vers lui et lui souris tendrement.

- Tae... Écoute, je veux bien essayer, mais si jamais quelque chose se passe mal, on arrête tout, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

Nous nous dirigeons main dans la main vers la salle de bain. En marchant dans le couloir, j'entends les pleurs de mon ancien amant. Je m'arrête un instant devant sa porte. Je voudrais aller le prendre dans mes bras, le consoler...

Nous arrivons enfin dans la pièce. Je commence à enlever mon T-shirt quand le maknae enlace mon torse.

- Laisse-moi faire...

Il me dévêtit avant de me montrer son corps. L'eau se met à couler le long de nos corps. Je me rapproche de lui, l'embrasse et l'enlace. Sa peau est douce et chaude au creux de mes lèvres. Je sens son désir s'accroître. Je glisse lentement le long de son corps, et m'agenouille à ses pieds avant de lécher son membre. Je me sens maladroit, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je me stoppe.

- KiBum, ça va ?

Je me relève et l'embrasse.

- Oui.

Je décide d'accélérer les choses. Je fais courir mes doigts le long de sa colonne et lui caresse les fesses. Un nouveau flash apparaît dans ma mémoire. La douleur. La douleur que mon corps a trop longtemps ressenti.

- Tae... Désolé... Mais j'ai trop peur... J'ai trop mal...


	18. Chapitre 17

Comme tous les matins, je me réveille et prépare le petit-déjeuner, avant d'aller réveiller le reste de de la maison, terminant par ma chambre où se trouve mon ange endormi. Je l'embrasse pour le réveiller.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

- … Mmh... Salut...

- Ton verre de lait est prêt, il est tout chaud.

- J'arrive...

Il se lève, enfile un T-shirt et m'accompagne dans la cuisine. Onew sert le café, puis s'assoit à sa place. Et le silence s'installe. Lourdement. Notre leader tente de lancer une conversation.

- J'ai rêvé que je mangeais un poulet géant cette nuit ! Et toi, JongHyun ?

Pas de réponse. Il refuse de parler, sauf à MinHo. Il a plusieurs fois essayé de lui faire dire quelque chose, en vain.

- J'espère que tu as bien dormi, en tout cas.

Il se lève et quitte la table.

- MinHo, je dois te parler.

Nous nous éloignons du reste du groupe.

- Quel genre de relation as-tu avec lui ?

- Je... Je suis... Son seul soutien...

- Il n'a rien dit sur tes sentiments ?

- Il pense tout le temps à toi, comment veux-tu qu'il me voie ?

Je réfléchis. Je connais Jjong par cœur, je sais comment il fonctionne.

- Voilà ce que tu dois faire.

Je lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Hein !? T'es malade, je pourrais jamais !

- Tu veux qu'il te considère comme son mouchoir encore longtemps ?

- … Ok, je vais essayer...

Nos journées avaient repris un rythme normal, c'est-à-dire épuisant. Nous rentrons et commandons un traiteur, ma journée m'a vidé de mon énergie. Je me retrouve à faire la vaisselle avec mon leader, pendant que mon petit-ami se lave les dents. Les deux autres sont de nouveau enfermés.

- Key... Je ne voudrais pas fourrer mon bec dans tes affaires, mais... Toi et TaeMin... Vous en êtes où ?

- Et bien... On en a envie tout les deux, mais... J'ai peur...

- Peur de quoi ?

- De lui faire du mal... JongHyun m'a tellement fais souffrir, j'ai peur de reproduire les mêmes gestes sur lui...

- KiBum...

Je me retourne vers mon amant.

- Tu as entendu...

- KiBum, tu n'es pas JongHyun. Tu ne veux pas me faire de mal.

- Il ne le voulais pas non plus ! Il ne me frappait pas parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas !

- KiBum... Si tu ne veux pas me blesser, tu ne me blessera pas.

Il m'embrasse tendrement. Je suis tellement bien, là, contre lui...

- Aller, va. Je vais finir cette vaisselle.

- Merci, JinKi.

Je prends la main de mon compagnon et le guide vers notre chambre. Cette fois, je sais que tout va bien se passer.


	19. Chapitre 18

Je ferme la porte à clef, même si je sais que personne ne viendra nous déranger. TaeMin est face à moi, un peu moins confiant que lors de notre douche, mais entreprend une fois de plus de retirer mes vêtements. Je me déveti à mon tour, laisse mes mains, mes lèvres parcourir son corps frêle. Il commence à gémir alors que je l'allonge doucement sur notre lit, et l'embrasse encore. Ses bras sont si fins, j'ai peur de briser son corps en morceaux dès que je le frôle. Je couvre son torse de baisers, descendant progressivement.

- Ah... KiBum Laisse-moi faire...

J'échange habillement nos places, et c'est à lui de lécher chaque parcelle de mon corps nu. Délicatement, il embrasse, mordille mon membre, et le prend entièrement en bouche. Le sang afflue à mes tempes, la chaleur qui m'envahit est étouffante. Je sens que je vais exploser, je tente de faire bouger mon bienfaiteur, mais il s'obstine à continuer, si bien que je me libère dans sa bouche. Il avale, et remonte m'embrasser.

- Tae... Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir...

- Je suis un homme maintenant. Je veux te donner ce qu'aucun homme ne t'a jamais donné.

- Tae... Ton amour me suffit...

Il m'embrasse encore, et j'échange à nouveau nos positions. C'est à mon tour de m'occuper de lui. Je décide de marquer son cou avec un magnifique suçon violacé, puis caresse son corps. Ce soir, la Lune sera notre seul éclairage. Je ferme les yeux pour imprimer les courbes de son corps que je retrace du bout de la langue dans ma mémoire. Il gémit, le goût de sa peau s'imprime sur mes lèvres alors qu'il suce sensuellement les doigts que je lui ai offert. Je lui murmure quelques conseils pour éviter de trop le blesser, il hoche la tête, mais il ne m'écoute qu'à moitié, déjà perdu dans un flot de plaisir. Je glisse un premier doigt en lui. Il hoquette de surprise, avant de soupirer de douleur quand un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt font irruption dans son intimité. Sa respiration est difficile, j'ai envie de tout stopper pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais il attrape mon poignet et bouge lui-même ma main.

- Viens... KiBum...

je retire mes doigts et m'approche doucement. Je le pénètre le plus délicatement possible. Je connais la douleur qu'il vit en ce moment, je voudrais la vivre à sa place... J'essaie de lui faire passer la douleur en l'embrassant,en lui murmurant que je l'aime. Après quelques minutes, j'entame mes coups buttoir. Son visage se décrispe, ses soupirs sont moins retenus, plus forts, me demandent d'accélérer. Sa douleur a disparu, je le laisse partir dans ce monde de plaisir intense, indescriptible. Mon membre gonflé va une nouvelle fois exploser, la vision du corps nu de TaeMin, couvert de cette fine couche de sueur, est des plus excitantes. C'est alors que mon amant se libère sous mes yeux. Je sens une pression supplémentaire autour de moi, et me lâche en lui. Un filet blanc s'écoule au creux de ses cuisses. Je m'allonge près de mon amant.

- Alors mon ange ?

- C'était... Pas mal...

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour te laisser une marge pour que tu ne te reposes pas sur tes lauriers.

- Pfff... Aller, dors, il est tard.

Il me prend dans ses bras, je le berce doucement, et il s'endort. Je le rejoins rapidement au pays de Morphée.


	20. Epilogue

- Alors, les amoureux, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

Tous les membres assis à la table baissent la tête pendant que le leader apporte les boissons chaudes. Apparemment, MinHo a suivit mes conseils.

- Aller, on se motive ! On enregistre, aujourd'hui !

Déjà un nouvel album. "Rebirth". "Renaissance". Un nouveau départ.

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Oui, JongHyu... Jjong ! Tu as parlé !

- Il va falloir que je chante... Si je ne parle pas, ma voix va être moche...

Il court presque jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Merci pour le coup de pouce, Key.

- De rien.

Je souris à notre rappeur.

SHINee va revenir, encore plus fort, plus brillant qu'avant.


	21. Bonus

Il était couché dans son lit quand je suis entré, les yeux fermés, mais il ne dormait pas. Comme d'habitude depuis sa rupture, je me suis allongé à coté de lui, et j'ai posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Jjong... Tu sais que moi, je serai toujours là pour toi... Regarde-moi, JongHyun.

Il a ouvert les yeux et a posé ses prunelles brûlantes sur moi.

- JongHyun... Je t'aime.

Je l'ai embrassé. Il ne m'a pas repoussé, mais n'a pas répondu à mon baiser. Je me suis reculé, il m'a regardé d'un œil vide et éteint.

- Eh oh, JongHyun ! Je t'aime, moi ! Alors oublies cet abruti et remplace-le par moi.

- MinHo... Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te violente aussi ?

- Franchement, JongHyun, t'as vu la taille de tes muscles par rapport aux miens ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai de quoi avoir peur ?

Il esquisse un petit rire.

- Alors, Kim JongHyun ? Es-tu prêt à repartir de zéro avec moi ?

- Je vais essayer...

- On ne peut pas essayer. On réussi ou on échoue.

- Alors je vais réussir.


End file.
